Short Pointless Twilight Story
by Deputy Caryl
Summary: ok. so i had an assignment for school that i needed to write a story using my vocab words! so i based mine off twilight. and well... here it is. its short and pointless and im 2 lazy to separate it into two chapters so deal with it.


VOCAB WORDS Caryl Pereira

STORY September 25, 2007

HIGHLIGHT D/H

SPELLING & GRAMMER

FORMAT

_**Chapter One: The Hunt**_

**It was a dull dreary day in Forks, Washington (was there any other kind?) as the Cullen coven came out to the woods in the back of their home buried deep in the evergreen overgrowth of the peninsula. This was no ordinary day, however, as they followed each other to some poor animals' death. You see the Cullens were no ordinary people. Actually, they were not people at all. They were monsters, as Edward had put it when he first met his lovely wife, Bella. They were vampires. Blood sucking, mischief making, pale skinned was there way of describing themselves. Not the type you think of like Dracula. You see, these vampires were called Stregoni Benefici, or good vampires created to fight the evil ones. They called themselves vegetarians because they didn't drink human blood, only that of the furry animals. And this was a very important day because today was the day of Bella's first hunt. She had just made the change from being a human to becoming a vampire. Before, Edward had gone out and gotten the animals for her because they didn't want to take the risk of her going after humans. The only rule with the woodland creatures of Forks was while eating, they had to be ****abstemious**** so they didn't create a disturbance in the environment. When they moved up to Alaska they could be ****gluttons**** and stuff their face with as much blood as they wanted. **

**Running through the woods is now a breeze for Bella because her coordination has been ****enhanced**** and she won't fall constantly. Suddenly she spots a deer. ****Emulating**** Edward and his siblings, she runs after the deer quietly and quickly, her new running skills making this and ****expedited**** mission. She gracefully catches the ****furtive**** deer and sucks it dry. The plan the Cullen siblings have ****devised**** has worked perfectly and Bella gets all the blood she needs. At the end of the day, the ****acclaim**** Edward gave Bella was greatly appreciated as she was very self-conscious of her first hunting trip. **

Chapter Two: The Visit 

**After the hunt was over and everyone was settled back down in the mansion, there was a knock at the door. When Carlisle answered the door a horrid stench filled the house. "Who let the mutts in the house?" Emmett, the oldest of the Cullens called. "Hey, watch your mouth, Bloodsucker!" A voice was called from the front hall. "Jacob." Edward said. "Edward." Jacob said through clenched teeth. They had not gotten along since the wedding. "Jacob!" Bella called running down the stairs and crushing him in a bone splintering hug. "Bella. Can't. Breathe." He managed to get out. She immediately released him. "Bella. It's so good to see you! Everyone, including the pack despite the ****enmity**** they have for…vampires and that stupid ****antiquated**** legend about werewolves and vampires being enemies, misses you! You should come back for a visit!" Jacob said excitedly, covering his nose however. "Jake… I have to be ****detached**** from my old life. It's too hard." She explained. "Well, this is from your father." He took out a paper from his pocket. As he was handing it to Bella however, he sliced his finger on the edge. The smell of the little ooze of blood coming from Jacob's finger made the ****detrimental**** venom pour from Bella's mouth. Her thirst was ****augmented**** and she needed to get away fast. Edward immediately took her upstairs so she could gain back her ****composure**** and come back to see Jacob. When she came downstairs, Jacob ****exonerated**** her for the incident. It was his fault after all. He shouldn't have been so careless. **

**After he left, Bella snuggled up with Edward on the soft sofa and watched old boring reruns of shows she didn't even know the names of on the sixty-inch plasma flat screen television. The day had been a memorable day for some good reasons and some not so good reasons. 'What ever', Bella thought, 'The only thing that matters is that Edward and I are together for eternity.' And they were. They lived happily forever and ever more…**


End file.
